Invisibly Shaken
by BTR-aholic
Summary: Since Kendall left Logan for Jo, he's been invisibly shaken. He's moved on and slowly mending, but what happens when Kendall wants to try them again? One-shot.


**A/N: This is based on Rodney Atkin's song, Invisibly Shaken, before reading this go listen to or look up the lyrics.**

**Summary: Since Kendall left Logan for Jo, he's been invisibly shaken. He's moved on and slowly mending, but what happens when Kendall wants to try them again? One-shot. **

**Invisibly Shaken**

Logan sat reading his favorite magazine, Medical Journal, he was reading about the newest break through in the fight against cancer when he saw two familiar figures walk up to him.

"Hey buddy." Carlos said with his usual bright smile. "How are you doing?"

Logan put on his best smile. "I'm doing okay, about to go spend sometime with Dak in about a half hour. He just left the studio."

"I'm proud of you for taking yours and Kendall's break up so well. You're holding up pretty good... I mean you are still doing okay with the break up, right?" James asked in a concerned tone. Logan wanted to tell them the truth.

Logan desperately wanted to tell them both that since Kendall left him for Jo, AGAIN, that he was miserable. He was silently breaking and struggling to take a step forward. He had to constantly say to himself, _one foot in front of the other._ Just so he could walk.

For once, Logan really felt that he and Kendall were over for good. And it was almost impossible to deal with, because at the end of the day all Logan wanted was Kendall. He sighed and just nodded. "I'm doing fine with all of it. I know that things are better this way." He said simply. "I'm going to go and wait for Dak in the lobby."

With that Logan ignored the concerned looks he received from his two best friends and walked towards the door. When he got there he walked out the door and walked to the elevator. He was looking down at his feet, thinking about how within two months things had changed drastically.

He couldn't help but think that it seemed a lot longer then two months ago that Kendall told him that he was breaking up with him, and less then six weeks ago that he first saw Kendall and Jo back together. Logan didn't know what he would have done if it hadn't been for Dak. Dak was the reason that he had been able to survive the last two months.

He and Dak had been close for so long that leaning on him when he and Kendall broke up just felt natural. Then a month later, when Dak told him that he wanted to be with him he couldn't help but want the same thing. It helped numb his pain, and it really did help.

When the elevator doors finally opened and Logan went to walk into the elevators he saw Kendall staring back at him. Logan smiled at Kendall, "Hey, Logan, where are you headed to?"

"Oh, I'm heading down to the lobby." Logan said with a smile. "Dak said he would be back soon, and I figured I'd be there to meet him."

He watched Kendall's smile falter. "Oh, well Jo just left for the studio, so I have some free time, mind if I go down with you?"

Logan wanted so bad to say no, that he would like the company. But something inside of him told him that he couldn't tell Kendall that. He kept his smile on his face. "I can't, I don't think it's a good idea." Logan said.

"Why are you being like this?" Kendall asked in a hurt tone. Logan didn't understand why Kendall was doing this to him. Logan needed time still and Kendall couldn't get that through his head.

"I'm doing what you told me to do. I'm moving on." Logan said, and with that he turned around and went to the stairs and bolted down them. He couldn't believe that he had just told Kendall no, it was something he had never been able to do before. It felt weird and Logan could feel his heart pounding out of his chest.

He stopped before he walked into the lobby and took a deep breath. "You can do this Hortense Logan Mitchell. You can do this." He took one more deep breath and walked into the lobby and sat down on the couch.

He couldn't help but let his mind wander back to Kendall. He was confused by how Kendall was acting. He didn't know what to think of everything that just happened, he didn't know if Kendall wanted him back. It was always hard to tell. _I can't take him back_, Logan thought. _I have to stay strong, I have to keep moving forward. _

Logan perked up a little bit when he saw Dak walking in. He stood and made his way to his boyfriend. He couldn't help but blush at the look Dak was giving him. When he finally reached Dak, he wrapped his arms around him and gave him a gentle kiss. "Hey Logie Bean." Dak said with a huge grin.

"I told you not to call me Logie Bean." Logan said with a huge grin. He couldn't help but grin when Dak called him that. Dak grabbed his hand and led him to the elevator. When they got there they saw Kendall, Carlos and James. Logan's eyes widened at the sight of Kendall.

"Hey Dak Man!" James said and slapped hands with Dak.

"Do you want to come to the pool with us?" Carlos asked with an excited grin on his face.

"Nah, I haven't spent anytime with Logan. I think we're going to spend some quality couple time together." Dak said. Logan felt the side of his head being kissed. He looked at Kendall, and he looked like he was going to explode. Kendall pushed past them.

Logan and Dak walked up to the Dak's apartment and sat on the couch. "So what was with Kendall?" Dak asked after they finished their first movie.

"I don't know, he seems a little bothered that I'm moving on." Logan said simply.

"Should I be worried?" Dak asked in a concerned voice. Logan thought about it for a second.

"No, I can't afford to go back anymore. I need to move forward, and you're whats ahead of me." Logan said, seeing Dak's eyes light up made him smile. Logan gave Dak a gentle kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for being so great."

"Well thank you for being amazing." Dak said. Logan cuddled up into Dak's side and smiled at the screen. They finished watching their movies and then Logan stood up. "I'm sorry I'm making you leave, I have to be in the studio at five am."

"It's okay Dak, I understand." Logan stood on his toes and gave Dak a quick peck. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Logan walked through the lobby and saw Kendall and Jo sitting there talking. When Kendall saw him though he stood up and followed Logan into the elevators. "I need to talk to you." Kendall said simply. Logan nodded.

When they reached apartment 2J, they instantly walked into Kendall and James' room. "What's up?" Logan asked coolly, knowing what this conversation was about to consist of.

"Listen, Logie..." Logan cringed at the pet name. "I think I made a mistake...when I'm with Jo, I don't feel even close to what I feel with you. I think we should give us another try, I want to give us another shot."

Logan made sure that his face stayed cool, calm and collective. He didn't want to give Kendall any satisfaction. He couldn't believe how hard it was to hear what he was. "Excuse me?" Logan had to be sure that he hadn't misunderstood Kendall in the slightest.

"I want to be with you." Kendall said simply. Logan made sure that his face stayed cold as stone. And when he continued to do that, Kendall got frustrated. "Do you even care? Because you aren't acting like it."

Logan looked at Kendall for a moment. "Oh, believe me I care...but I refuse to let you put me through this anymore. I can't take the back and forth anymore. I finally have someone that cares about me, and that won't hurt me in the same way you did and I'm going to stick with him." Logan couldn't believe how hard the words were to get out, but he managed. "You switch back between me and Jo every four to six months and I am finally done with it."

Logan knew that this was best, he knew that if he took Kendall back that he would just end up here, he would be lost and invisibly shaken again and he couldn't take that. He knew for once, that he could do it anymore.

Logan walked away from Kendall and when he got to the door he turned around and glanced back at him. He was staring down at the floor. Logan walked out the door and when he closed the door behind him, he couldn't help but whisper, "Baby, I'm dying cause you can't be mine...but I will never show the toll it's taken...I'm invisibly shaken."

Logan sighed and wiped away the single tear that ran down his face, he then pulled out his phone and called Dak, the guy who would help him through this next heartache.

**A/N: What did you think? I got this idea at work, and mapped it out and was very happy with it. I haven't had any good ideas for stories, I have one but I'm iffy about it, so I am sticking to all the one shots I've had ideas for. Reviews please.**


End file.
